1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid intake and expulsion systems, and in particular, to a system for providing a tearing and wetting effect in toys such as toy dolls and a method for operating same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art, toy dolls in a variety of styles, shapes, features and characteristics are known. In particular, dolls which exhibit realistic action features such as ‘crying’ or ‘wetting’ diapers are known in the art. Such dolls are desirable and appealing because they emulate habits and actions that occur in real-life babies.
Many such dolls typically involve the use of electronic motors to provide the desired crying or wetting effects, whereupon the particular action is performed upon activation of a switch, to cause, e.g., a pumping effect of the liquid to the desired part of the doll. Typically, in such dolls, motors are battery-powered.
However, a toy including electronic parts often has limited entertainment value, since the desired action functions require power to operate effectively. A child's interest often quickly disappears with such toys once the batteries are depleted.
Furthermore, the addition of electronic parts complicates its design, and thus can lead to increased incidents of malfunction. Such problems can be compounded when involving a device which contains and emits fluids.
Accordingly, a toy doll which effectively provides fluid-emitting functions to emulate such actions as ‘tearing’ and ‘diaper wetting’ in a manner which is simple to operate, durable and encourages continued play without reliance on a power source, is highly desirable.